Alexander Silo
Alexander Silo was a Force-sensitive human male who served in the Jedi Order 10 years before the beginning of the Clone Wars. He was a Jedi Sentinel who mastered forms II and IV. He wielded yellow and blue dual lightsabers. Biography Early Life Alexander Silo grew up in a small house on Tatooine with his parents, brother, and grandfather. He spent most of his time with either his father, his brother Kevin Silo, or his grandfather who soon passed after the invasion. At some point in time, Alex's and Kevin's mother had left on business and had not been back in a while. His father was concerned about this and then saw Confederate landing ships on the horizon. He called the boys and their grandfather, telling them to get to safety. The boys hid with their grandfather and were clueless as to what was going on before the sound of blaster bolts ripped through the air. Their grandfather calmed them with stories of Jedi, warriors who wielded the Force to keep the peace. A cry rang out, followed by the sound of broken glass. The boys were then brought outside and told them to hop into the family's second speeder, before leaving to join the Republic's defense force in battling the droids. The boys used the speeder to reach the nearest Republic base and were taken to Coruscant, where the Jedi learned that they were Force-sensitive. While Alex was surprised, he was vastly overwhelmed by the deaths of the rest of his family. Life on Coruscant After their future master Adi Ren discovered their Force-sensitivity, they undertook their first lecture. They were around the ages of six and seven at the time. Alex was always questioned by his brother Kevin because of his own ideals, Alex viewed the Jedi as a cult at times and as emotionless. Eventually, they both reached the rank of Padawan and were taken under the tutelage of Ren and taught in the ways of the Force, being supplied with various pieces of information. Alex would go on to become known for being a spectacular duelist, being able to use his flexibility and reflexes to his advantage. Once Alex and his brother reached the rank of Jedi Knight rank Ren chose them both to be Jedi Sentinels, and allowing them to work together in battle. Ren gifted Alex with a new hilt called The Champion hilt. Once Alex heard about a competition where one can become a Jedi Battlemaster, this caught his ear and once he learned more it was time for him to train himself to achieve the title of a battlemaster. Personality and Traits During his early life, Silo was seen to be curious and reckless, as well as having many emotions stored away. These would later affect him gravely when he joined the Jedi Order. Whilst in the order, he still questioned the Jedi and their beliefs, namely how he was forbidden to love anyone.Category:Character Category:Human Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Order Category:Sentinel Category:Alexander Silo